Dice games have been around for many years. Popular dice games include, but are not limited to, “craps”, baccarat, YAHTZEE™, and others.
Known dice games have one or more shortcomings. Most known dice games are either too complicated for players to understand and/or fail to provide enough excitement to keep a player's interest.
What is needed in the art is a simple dice game, which generates and maintains a player's interest, provides hours of enjoyment, and provides the potential for an exceptional reward for a winning roll of the dice.